


More Precious Than Gold

by Rincewindy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bedrooms, Dwarves, Erebor, Explicit Sexual Content, Hobbits, I Ship It, Inspired by The Hobbit, King Under the Mountain, M/M, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Was I Thinking?, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincewindy/pseuds/Rincewindy
Summary: The Dwarf and the Hobbit go on an unexpected (and intimate) journey, one where the King discovers something a little more precious than the Gold of Erebor...(smut)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aiya, Melda! 
> 
> I’ve been a fan of LOTR and TH for years now and still feel the need to write about it, so here I am (BLOODY HELL I’M A FECKING ADULT WHAT AM I DOING?!?). For my first story I’m writing about Thorin and Bilbo (or at least what I consider to be the most believable ship/relationship in the fandom, as far as the movies are concerned anyway.)
> 
> I love and enjoy writing smutty fanfics, ’tis my guilty pleasure, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much I enjoyed imagining it up in my (clearly lonely) brain. It’ll be a slow burner though. 
> 
> WARNING: MATURE CONTENT WILL BE FEATURED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story and much love to each an every person out there! You are all special, unique and perfect and I am on this journey with you.
> 
> Márienna, Melda!

The Dwarf king, who was fixed in that seemingly permanent and ominous facial expression, pushed the small Hobbit against one of the many large stone pillars. He leaned in, quite close. 

“Thorin?” Bilbo’s voice seemed to echo for miles throughout the dark and vastly empty halls of Erebor, “what are you doing?” 

“What am I doing?” Thorin queried languidly, his voice was a deep and low rumble, matching the baritone ambience of the mountain. 

“Yes, Thorin?” Bilbo answered, “what on Middle Earth are you doing?” The Hobbit’s voice was a stark contrast to Thorin’s, there was no bass, no intimidating vibration. 

“Master Burglar, you agreed to come on a walk with me through these halls of mine, you came with me to explore, to go on an adventure.” His menace-filled, yet trusting eyes remained fixed on the Hobbit. Bilbo gulped as he watched the tall dwarf lean over him, as if he was claiming him

“I’ve heard you like... adventures,” Thorin whispered. Bilbo felt the warm breath of his whisper on the inside of his ears. The tone in that voice could penetrate Iron, Bilbo thought. 

“Uh uh yes, as it turns out, I do in fact, like the uh... odd adventure, contrary to the popular belief about us Baggins’ down in the Shire,” he paused briefly with nerves, “which is why it’s confusing how... we’ve suddenly stopped exploring... and you’ve pushed me up a wall... in a... well... rather questionable manner.” 

“Oh, Master Burglar,” Thorin began with a slight smirk forming in the corner of his Dwarvish lips, “please spare me the task of having to explain.”

 “What’s this all about?” 

“And please tell me you’re not really that naive?” Thorin paused and then scanned the Hobbit’s soft and rounded face with his chaotic eyes, “Don’t you want to explore my Dwarvish treasure?” 

“Well yes…” 

“And I wish to explore whatever treasure you Hobbit’s hide under that simple attire, near to those sweet pocket handkerchiefs.”  

Bilbo began shaking his head. “N-n-no, Thorin, I am not getting into this game.” The Hobbit tried to wriggle away from his position, but the Dwarf King held him in place. Bilbo started to breath quickly, unsure of what to do. “This is wrong. Stop it! Let me go!”

Thorin did not let Bilbo go, he simply continued to stare, eyes fixed like magnets. “Bilbo, I am a lonely Dwarf lord, under an even lonelier mountain.” 

“And that is not really my problem!” The Hobbit continued his futile attempt to wriggle away; he simply couldn’t free himself from the tight grip. 

“I thought you cared about me,” Thorin said tactically, seeking to play on Bilbo’s guilt. 

Bilbo stopped moving and his eyes were filled with empathy. “Of course I care about you. Just not enough to go searching for your... Dwarvish... treasure…” 

“You won’t have to search for long. It’s not that hard to find, Master Baggins.” 

Bilbo almost laughed uncomfortably. Hearing the Dwarf King speak in such a flirtatious manner was quite a task to wrap his head around. He could scarcely imagine Thorin being capable of it.

“No! I can’t have this.” 

“You said you _can’t_ have this,” Thorin subtly tilted his head, “but you never said you don’t _want_ to have this.”

Their eyes remained firmly sealed to one another’s. The king’s words were starting to effect Bilbo, and in ways he wasn’t fully prepared for.

“You think I didn’t notice you were utterly lonely when we first met in Bag End?” Thorin started, “you were so very alone. Just like me. But it didn’t bother you. We are both content in our loneliness... because what we want, is what we can’t have. But now I ask, what is stopping us now?” 

Bilbo swallowed. He always knew there was something attracting him to the Dwarf Lord, but at the same time, he’d been in the consistent denial of it. Had Thorin really been feeling the same? Well if he did, his days of denial were clearly over. The larger Dwarf moved into the small Hobbit’s personal space and whispered down his pointed ear. The sensation of the dwarfs breath and the feeling of the words as they entered his senses made the Hobbit’s knees feel weak. 

Thorin pulled away. 

Bilbo just stared at him in amazement, but mainly confusion. 

He questioned uncertainly.

 

“You don’t really... feel that way? About me? Do you?”

 

“I do.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you've enjoyed my first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

There was a long silence between the Dwarf and the Hobbit as they stood in the gloomy halls of Erebor. That long silence was filled with a sensitive admiration for each other’s features. Thorin gazed down upon Bilbo, watching the Halfling’s soft friendly eyes, they were like round buttons. He looked at the shape of his lips and at the way they had began twitching, wanting, needing. Whereas Bilbo looked up at Thorin, feeling afraid yet so drawn in. He was beguiled by the way the shadows fell on the Dwarf Lord’s cheeks from under his protruding forehead. 

“Thorin, I…”

“Don’t bother telling me.”

“But I...”

Thorin placed his finger on Bilbo’s mouth to silence his speech.

“I desire you, far beyond the point of concealment.” The Dwarf leant completely in, crashing a wet kiss on the Hobbit’s lips before hastily retreating. He was intrigued to see how the burglar would react. Bilbo was left dumbstruck, and numb in the legs. He blinked his eyes multiple times in the realisation that he needed that kiss, and in fact, wanted it. “Do you feel uncomfortable, Master Baggins?”

“Yes well… uhh... maybe I do… a little…”

“We can work on that,” Thorin whispered as he brought Bilbo’s tiny hand into his own, “just touch me.”

Thorin brought the Hobbit’s hand up onto his cheek. Bilbo felt utterly blessed, but at the same time utterly afraid to be so close to the King under the mountain. After Thorin’s hand slipped away, Bilbo was able to freely feel the Dwarves rough face. There appeared to be many bumps on his skin that couldn’t be seen by the naked eye. Bilbo enjoyed the roughness. He felt the beard with the back of his fingers and then naturally slipped his hand behind the King’s ear and deep into the darkness of his wavy hair.

 

Thorin didn’t express it on his face, but the Hobbit’s simple touch caused his body to erupt into a billion tiny goosebumps.

 

This was the moment when they both leant in towards each other, meeting the softness of each other’s lips in the middle.

 

This kiss was much longer, slower, and considered. Thorin’s lips were so light on the Hobbit’s. It wasn’t long until the Dwarf had put his arms around Bilbo, pulling him into a quiet embrace. To the surprise of Bilbo, the King was so gentle and delicate with him, he held him as if he was a flower. The two of them pulled away to catch some breath. Bilbo was panting with unmissable nerves.

“What am I doing?” 

“Does this feel wrong to you, Master Burglar?” Thorin smiled and his eyes shone.

“Yes it does,” Bilbo began, “you’re a mighty Dwarf with armour and treasure and mountains, and I’m just a simple Hobbit from the Shire”

“Indeed. Still. Does this feel wrong to you?”

“Well… No. Not as such.” The Halfling straightened his back slightly in a subconscious attempt to appeal to the Dwarf. There was a dreamy appearance in Thorin’s eyes, and a sensuous smile on his lips.

Again the Dwarf and the Hobbit pulled themselves together, embracing each other in the warmth of yet another passionate kiss. A few slight hums escaped the Hobbit. He wasn’t at all expecting to be lost in such pleasure with a Dwarf.

 

“Uncle?” drifted the sudden and confused voice of Kili from behind them. Thorin pivoted on the spot, breaking from his sensitive demeanour, to face his Nephew. Kili tilted his head. “I’m not disturbing you two am I?”

“Disturbing us? Yes, Kili, you are.” Thorin walked towards Kili, looking down on him with nothing less than menace. Kili was on the borderlines of hysterical laughter.

“Is this why my brother is next in line for the Throne?” Kili began cheekily, “because you are too busy sucki…”

“ENOUGH!” The Dwarf King shouted in a voice which echoed throughout the silent halls, “it is no business of yours anyway.”

“Well obviously, Uncle! I was just going to ask if you and your… toy… were coming to the feast tonight?”

Thorin began walking away, ignoring Kili’s remarks as much as was necessary. 

“Yes, we are going to the feast now! Come!” He angrily said as they each began moving, “and don’t call Master Baggins a toy again. If you really want a toy, Kili, I suggest you look for a secret box under your brother’s bed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiya, Melda! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter in this fic, and I hope you're having a splendid day also.


	3. Chapter 3

The feast was being held in the greatest room within the mountain. The table broad and the food large. Red meat and ale had an abundant presence here. The Dwarf King sat mightily at one end of the table, swirling an intoxicating liquid in the bottom of his glass. Bilbo was sat near Ori who was prodding and poking his food. And Fili and Kili sniggered at Thorin from the opposite side of the table.

“Enough sniggering!” Thorin blurted out in their direction, “you understand nothing.”

“No no no, we understand!” Fili smugly replied whilst giggling. His younger brother, close by his side, made some hand gestures which were inappropriate, even for the standards of a Dwarvish dinner table. Fili leant over. “Come on, Uncle, surely you can see this is a bit weird… you know, the whole Dwarf and Hobbit combination?”

“It could be worse, it could be a Dwarf and an Elf!”

Fili laughed heartily. “Yes! Thats true, that’s true! Fuck the Elves!”

“Yes I’m sure Kili does fuck the Elves…”

Kili was looking down in shame.

“Well I’m in love with her.”

The dwarf king stood from the table and brushed down his furry cloak.

“Wait… what?” Fili questioned as a now smug looking Thorin took his leave from the feast. Kili had to do some explaining to Fili.  As Thorin was on his way, he flashed a quick wink in Bilbo’s direction encouraging him to follow once he’d finished eating.

 

The chaos of the feast did surely increase once the King had left. Food was soaring through the air, ale was mystically disappearing in vast quantity, songs were sung and dancing was as close to dancing as dwarfish dancing could get. 

 

And within all that chaos, the small Hobbit slipped away, tracing the footsteps of the King.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo followed Erebor’s corridors all the way to the Dwarf King’s sleeping chamber. It felt so wrong. But if he’d wanted to run away from the situation, he would have done so already. Nervously, he stopped outside the mighty door and began lifting his hand ready to knock… But Bilbo didn’t have to knock, for Thorin opened the door, revealing himself to the small Hobbit. 

“You didn’t stay at the feast for very long.” Thorin said.

“Neither did you.”

“A King has his priorities.”

“And a Hobbit doesn’t like watching food being thrown across the dinner table.”

“As long as enough food has entered your stomach, that’s all that matters. Come, Master Baggins.” 

Bilbo was shocked by their sporadic and subtle flirting, but followed Thorin into his sleeping chamber none the less.

 

The room was smaller than Bilbo expected, but was still too large for a Hobbit. The space was riddled with Dwarvish grandeur from its ceiling to its floor. Gold sat in piles in the corners of the room and Thorin had clearly arranged his most desirable and precious gems near his bed so he could keep them close whilst he slept. 

 

 

Bilbo awkwardly perched himself on the edge of the royal bed, keeping his attention fixed on Thorin who moved freely throughout room. There was an aura of ease emanating from the King and perhaps it was due to the safety that their privacy provided for them. Bilbo couldn’t think of anything to say. He was witnessing the Dwarf Lord removing his fur cloak and armour, until he was only wearing his base layers.

“You Dwarves certainly wear a lot of heavy clothes,” the timid hobbit finally said.

“We do, and that’s why I’ve already taken half of it off,” Thorin began, “You and your puny body won’t have to struggle later on, and it’ll save time.”

Bilbo gulped.

“Do I frighten you, Hobbit?” The King said as he sat next to Bilbo on the bed.

“Yes.”

“There’s no need to be afraid.”

Bilbo kept swallowing despite this mouth being dry. The Dwarf's thick hair had tumbled over his shoulders and the waves appeared softer than usual. Everything about Thorin’s appearance was being observed by the hobbit's coy eyes.

“Kiss me, Bilbo.”

“Wha-… uhm, okay.” 

The nervous sounds that came from Bilbo were barely audible; Thorin just sat and stared. He was waiting. As for Bilbo, his mind raced. He wondered whether he was doing this by choice or whether the King had somehow seduced him. Either way, Thorin had an unmissable power over him. So Bilbo moved up to Thorin’s face and pressed a small kiss on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin’s kiss was rife with lust and Bilbo could not miss it. His body was crumbling below his shoulders and he seldom had feeling in his hairy feet. Adhering to the taste of the King’s sweeter than expected lips, the Hobbit relaxed a bit, letting Thorin’s tongue trace the inside of his mouth. A Dwarf Lord? Kissing Bilbo Baggins of the Shire? No folk back in Hobbiton would be able to imagine this in their wildest dreams!

 

Pulling Bilbo into a sensual embrace, Thorin let out a breathy sigh and admired the innocent sight before himself.

“You kiss well, Master Burglar,” he said. Bilbo’s perception of the Dwarf had become somewhat addled and fragmented. There was a strong beauty in Thorin’s face that he was only now recognising, and desiring.

“Touch me wherever you want,” Thorin whispered. 

“I’m scared to touch you.”

“And I’m scared to be touched.”

They leant in for another kiss. This time Bilbo placed a sweet hand on Thorin’s shoulder, feeling the sturdy structure of his dwarfish muscles through the clothes. Naturally, Thorin weaved a hand through the maze of Bilbo’s curls, as the other hand simultaneously tightened itself around the Hobbit’s waist. Bilbo gasped at the touch.

“Do I frighten you, Hobbit?” Thorin asked. 

“Yes.”

The King just held him tighter. Bilbo breathed deeply, feeling the desire for Thorin forming between his legs.

 

Their kiss was growing deeper and had intensified, Bilbo could feel it. It was all quite hazy and dream-like, but Thorin had removed Bilbo’s blazer from his shoulders so he was only in his shirt. Bilbo squirmed to which Thorin just quietly laughed.

“Don’t be so shy…”

It was easier said than done. Bilbo had never before experienced vulnerability and fear as much as he did in this moment. A wise man had once said that magic happens outside of your comfort zone, and Bilbo was certainly out of his comfort zone. 

 

But as Bilbo began wrapping his small fingers through the dark waves of Thorin’s hair, he did wonder, whether if this was indeed… a kind of magic… 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo sucked the air into his lungs and held it there whilst Thorin ran his strong tongue up the length of Bilbo’s neck, causing his body to erupt in an array of goose bumps. Not before long, the King began sucking Bilbo’s neck, reddening the stimulated area. Bilbo’s breath was shaky as he breathed out; the Dwarf was really getting a long taste of his soft neck.

“Thorin,” Bilbo panted, “how can you make me feel like this?”

“Quite easily apparently,” the sturdy Dwarf murmured in the crevice of Bilbo’s warm fleshy neck.

The vibrations of the Dwarf’s voice seemed to penetrate the Hobbit’s skin and they travelled through his body hitting hard into his soul. Not before long, Thorin began moving his broad hand under Bilbo’s creamy shirt, caressing the delicate pale skin below. The Hobbit moaned. 

“You’re rather sensitive, Master Baggins.”

“Urm.. uhh…yes… I am, my King.”

Thorin laughed close to Bilbo’s face, taking in more of his lips, kissing the sensuous innocence of the Shire-ling. Bilbo’s urges began increasing, and his ability to put up barriers diminished completely. He gave into the Dwarf’s lust, surrendering and offering his small body over to the mightier being. To his surprise however, Thorin was incredibly gentle with Bilbo, nothing was rushed, and everything was natural. A few button’s on the Hobbit’s shirt were undone, exposing the top of his chest where a few fair hairs resided. Thorin hummed, unbuttoning more of the shirt and running his fingers over Bilbo’s chest, and cheekily over the nipples.

“Oh, wow… okay,” Bilbo breathed, “this is certainly different.”

“You like it?” Thorin asked as he gave the small nipple a quick squeeze. 

Bilbo flinched. 

“Yes… I do.”

Thorin removed his own top completely and Bilbo did the same. They stopped for a short moment, looking at each other.

“Well here we are, Master Hobbit,” Thorin began, “almost free of all clothing, almost free of all our identity, almost free of all our ego. Almost two souls about to collide.”

Bilbo swallowed at his words.

“Thats very spiritual, for a Dwarf…” 

“And love is a very spiritual thing, even for Dwarves.”

 

As Thorin began kissing him harder, Bilbo realised this was a lot more than sexual frustration and lust… it was the King trying to merge with him on a deeper level, gaining the Hobbit’s trust and showing his vulnerability. Was this actually some form of love?

 


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin pushed Bilbo backwards onto the bed, where he began to tear the trousers away from the Hobbit’s helpless legs.

“Thorin…” Bilbo said in a distant voice.

The Dwarf did not listen, for he was more intrigued by the contents of Master Baggins’ underpants. 

“I feel rather exposed, Thorin…”

Bilbo let out some breathy sighs as he felt a sturdy hand wrap around his length and begin to move it in an up and down motion.

“Ooooohhh myyyyyyyyy…..” he moaned.

Thorin smirked, breathing like a beast upon finding its prey, as he bent down lower taking Bilbo’s secret treasure into his mouth. The Hobbit clutched the sheets tightly, completely unable to contain any of the pleasure. The hot, burning and euphoric pleasure…

 

Thorin’s pace was speeding up and Bilbo was beginning to get used to the rhythm. In that moment, he realised that a Dwarf and a Hobbit wasn’t much different, and neither was a King and a simple folk like himself. 

“Ohh Thorin…”

Bilbo could feel Thorin’s thick hair tickling the edges of his thighs. And the longer he felt the slippy sweetness of the tongue exploring his length, the better he felt. The hotter he felt. It was a deep throbbing passionate ecstasy, one that almost started to convince the Hobbit that Thorin did actually indeed love him.

 

The energy was building. Unmissable. Bilbo’s moans increased in volume. He no longer had any control over his reactions. The wailing was clearly music to the Dwarf King’s ears. Such a sweet and melodic music, turning his passion on higher.

 

Bilbo’s muscles were beginning to spasm, he was reaching that thrilling high. The highest high any living being could reach. How warm it was. How deep and intense. This intimate and climatic moment with the King could never be replaced.

“Oh oh!” 

The orgasm, unlike any other, a release of intense sexual frustration, a release of tension. How good it felt.

“That didn’t take much work,” Thorin laughed as he wiped the cum over his hands and the Hobbit’s legs. 

Bilbo simply panted, recovering, watching the king crawl over him and begin to kiss him on the lips once more.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin and Bilbo’s passionate endeavours continued deep into the night. Many words were passed delicately between the two, and much love was shared. The orgasms were intense and sublime. Bilbo could live this night forever, a million times over. He got so intimate with the Dwarf King that the thought of merely leaving Erebor would damage his heart in ways he wouldn’t be prepared for.


	9. Chapter 9

When Bilbo opened his eyes the next morning, he lay in an empty bed. In urgency, he sat upright and scanned the room. The King was already fully dressed so Bilbo grabbed a pillow to hide his naked body.

 

“Master Baggins, you’re awake.”

“Yes…” The timid Hobbit replied as he shamefully slipped out the bed and began putting his clothes back on.

“Why are you _still_ so nervous?” The Dwarf King asked pleasantly, “we showed each other how we feel.”

Bilbo didn’t reply, he still felt utterly out of place in this way.

“Yes… maybe. I’m leaving Erebor today… with Gandalf… back to the Shire.”

“No, Bilbo, please stay. You’re the one.”

Bilbo showed no signs to Thorin that he intended to stay, instead he hastily gathered his things, intending to only exit without their interaction being mentioned of again.

“I’m the one, what?” Bilbo asked shyly, trying to kill the time.

“You’re my one.”

Bilbo shook his head and almost laughed. This was surely a joke, really, how could it of been so? A Dwarf King like Thorin couldn’t possibly believe that Bilbo Baggins was his ‘one’. But when Bilbo looked into those dark Dwarvish eyes, it seemed like Thorin was telling the truth, and nothing but.

“Thorin, I cannot be your ‘one’. I’m a Hobbit and I’m going back home today, to where I belong.”

Thorin lowered his gaze down to the floor.

“I’m sorry, Thorin. I didn’t think that last night meant anything… I thought that you were just… urm… sexually frustrated.”

“It meant more to me than anything, Bilbo. More than all the Gold in this mountain. To me, you are more precious than gold.”

Bilbo gulped and began walking slowly towards the door. So many emotions were darting around his mind, too many to comprehend and make sense of.

“Are you really leaving today?” The King asked before the Hobbit walked out.

“Yes, and I’m sorry.”

“Master Burglar, you’ve stolen my heart, forever.”

The Hobbit did not want to face Thorin. 

“Obviously my title fits me well,” he said.

“Indeed. I really believed that you loved me back, Bilbo.”

Bilbo's eyes fell shut.

“I do.”

He opened the door and left Thorin’s chambers with no less than a tear in his eye.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mae govannen, mellon-nin!
> 
> I agree that the ending was slightly sad, but I wanted to make it a tiny bit more realistic to what they might have done afterwards. (I mean there's nothing realistic about this fanfic lets be honest). Also, I would like to apologise for how messy this fic was as unfortunately it was plagued with me being busy with lots of external work and activities. But at least I didn't abandon it as promised haha. You have to stay loyal to your word.
> 
> Anyway, if anyone did happen to stumble across this mess of a piece of writing, I hope you enjoyed it regardless.
> 
> Namárie, mellon-nin ❁❁❁


End file.
